Bad Day
by Animequeen1026
Summary: Layhon goes out to fight four elder containinoids and does not come back. Nina and the rest of her group go out to find him. They find him injured in a cave and he does not wake up for a long time. Nina gets some alone time with him.


Bad Day

One day there was four elder contaiminoids were heading towards Zuccui. Haia was out of commission because of the fight he had with Layhon. So Layhon was the only person who could defeat them. So the president sent Layhon out but no one had heard from Layhon for four days. After about two days the president was getting worried so he sent out the 17th platoon and the 4th platoon to find Layhon and the contaiminoids. After about an hour the platoon's reached the battlegrounds there they saw three of the four elder contaiminoids they were dead. But no one saw the last one or Layhon anywhere. Nina told everyone to spread out and if they found Layhon or the contaiminoid they should call everyone else. Here is the plan Felia and I will go North, Goro and Shanta will go west, Sharnia and Ceana will go east.

Meanwhile somewhere in a cave sits an injured Layhon. Layhon at the moment was badly hurt he had gotten a broken leg when he was hit against a cliff by the first contaiminoids it had not hurt when he got hit but now it shot pain up his leg. He had also had a big gash across his chest. His suit had been ripped open and he had many other cuts all over his body. He also had a really bad fever from the blood loss, he had tried to set his leg before he passed out but because of the fever he passed out before he could finish.

Meanwhile, Nina and Felia were heading towards Layhon. They were really worried about him. Felia was using her Nene to try to find him. They were half way to the cave when Felia said that she found Layhon. So Nina said to Felia "Let's go!" However, in the east Sharnid and Ceana had not traveled far when they ran into the last contaiminoid. They need help even though they called Gorro and Shanta they were not winning. Unknown to them Haia team was on there way to help.

Meanwhile, Nina and Felia had reached the cave where Layhon was. Nina was the first to reach him she bent down and tried to wake him up. Well Nina was doing that Felia was checking for injury's. All of a sudden Layhon woke up and started to scream out of pain. Nina asked him to calm down; she tried to calm him down for five minutes. When the pain finally subsided, Layhon tried to ask Felia and Nina why they were there. Nina was the first to answer she said that he was missing for four days and that she and the rest of the team were sent to find him. She told him that he was badly injured and they had to get him back to Zuccni and fast. But Layhon would have none of that and tried to stand but collapsed from the pain that shot through his leg. So Nina and Felia had to decide to let Layhon fight or take him back to Zuccni. They had decided after five minutes to take Layhon back, now the only problem was that only two people could fit on the bike. Felia said to Nina that she had to take Layhon and that she could contact the rest of the team to come and get her.

So they carefully put Layhon in the sidecar and Nina speed off. Meanwhile, Haia's team had reached the others and they were just about to finish off the contaiminoid. Suddenly the contaiminoid fly off in the opposite direction. Everyone was so confused but no one decided to chase it. They started to make their way home. Nina had already made it home and she had brought Layhon to the hospital, she had also contacted the rest of her team to pick up Felia. An hour had passed and Nina had still not heard anything about Layhon.

She wanted to see him so badly that at one point she thought that she would break the door down. By this time the rest of the team was there luckily Harley was there to stop Nina. Harley Was trying to comfort Nina and then all of a sudden Felia's brother came out of Layhon's room. Nina and Felia were the first two up and asking if he was okay and if he was going to be able to fight tomorrow or not because they had a big fight with the first platoon. Both Nina and Felia wanted to know if they could go see him. The president told them that he had lost a lot of blood and that his leg was fractioned in three places so he would not be able to fight. He had also told them that Layhon was going to be in a lot of pain for a really long time. He also said that because of the fever they were aloud to see him but just try not to get him sicker.

After he said that he walked away and as he was walking away he was trying to figure out where the last contaiminoid went. Nina was the first in the room and when they entered the room they saw Layhon on the bed in the middle of the room. He had a breathing mask on his face and bandages around his chest and a cast on his leg. When Sharnid had entered the room he said that Layhon looked like a mummy in all those bandages. He had gotten glares from everyone in the room and he left after that. Nina and Felia ran to Layhon, Nina broken down crying right then and there. But Felia just looked at Layhon and she was thinking that she should smack him right now but Harley saw the look in her eyes and decided that they should leave. So Harley took Felia's hand and started to guide her out of the hospital room when he asked Nina if she was coming. Nina just sat there and didn't say anything. Harley decided that she probably wanted to stay with him. After Harley and Felia left Nina then stopped her crying and yelled at Layhon saying "Layhon wake up." Layhon did not wake up, so for three nights Nina stayed by his side all that time never getting any sleep. One night Nina finally went to sleep and that was the night something happened that changed both of Nina's and Layhon's lives forever.


End file.
